


Eggsy Unwin-Hart

by hartbreaker



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbreaker/pseuds/hartbreaker
Summary: Harry had planned the proposal down to the very last detail. But of course life never goes according to plan.





	Eggsy Unwin-Hart

Harry Hart had fought terrorists and drug lords, survived torture and bullets and stab wounds, even come back from the dead. Through it all he had maintained the appearance of the suave, unflappable spy, never flinching, never wavering from the mission, no matter how daunting. 

Until now. 

Now he stood in the same spot he had been in for the past five minutes, one hand hovering hesitantly over the doorknob to the home he dreaded entering, heart in his throat and stomach in knots. The box in his pocket felt immeasurably heavy, made even more so the more he thought of it. His fingers twitched, wanting to tear the box open and inspect the band once more, ensure every carving in the gold was just so, run his fingers along the smooth inscription on the inside and try to find some spelling mistake that wasn’t there. Everything had to be perfect.

Eggsy deserved nothing less than perfect.

The whole thing had been carefully crafted, every minute detail accounted for: the ring, custom made and designed by a jeweler in Italy, where Harry had just returned from on a mission; the restaurant, the best money could buy, private balcony overlooking the city; the date, the anniversary of their first cautious, breathless kiss, after which he had stared into those beautiful green eyes and _known_ that this wasn’t just a kiss, it was a promise of so much more.

This was the man that Harry wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the person to whom he would devote his entire being and love totally and unconditionally. And it all started with the ring in his pocket and four little words that carried the weight of the universe.

Filled with a newfound resolve, he twisted the doorknob and entered the quiet home.

“Eggsy?” He called out hesitantly. It was still early, there was a chance he was still asleep. Still a chance for Harry to sneak upstairs and climb into bed, curl around the body he knew as well as his own, shower it with kisses until its owner awoke and gifted him with a sleepy, adoring smile and make his heart ache with love.

“In here!” Instead, Harry followed the response to the kitchen. Eggsy’s back was to him, busy frying eggs on the stove, and Harry’s breath caught at the sight of him: pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips, bare torso glowing and blond hair turned golden in the morning light; the most beautiful being Harry had ever seen. He snuck up from behind, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Eggsy sighed happily and leaned into his touch.

“Missed you,” he murmured, shivering at the tender brush of lips against his nape.

“And I you,” Harry responded, smiling as he delivered more kisses along Eggsy’s neck and back. It was both heartwarming and somewhat shocking at just how simple and natural this had all become; to come in soundlessly and instantly know he was wanted, to know with absolutely certainty that his heart belonged to Eggsy, and vice versa. Standing here, bodies pressed together and basking in the morning glow, in the house they shared and the life they had built, it was …

Perfect.

And Eggsy deserved nothing less than that.

He pulled the younger man closer to him, hoping he couldn’t feel the excited kickdrum pace of his heart, his pulse racing with anticipation. Thankfully, that wasn’t what caught Eggsy’s attention.

“Hello Mr. Hart,” he purred, pushing his arse further back against Harry’s growing erection. 

“Hello to you too, Mr. Hart,” Harry said. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t afraid any longer.

Eggsy chuckled, the action sending vibrations through his body and into Harry’s. “I think you mean Unwin.”

“About that…”

Eggsy whined at the sudden disappearance of Harry’s warm body, turning to find the cause. Harry couldn't help but smile at the small gasp that escaped Eggsy’s lips at the sight before him: Harry, dressed to the nines in his tailored bespoke suit, hope and adoration and love in his eyes, on one knee in their much-too-small kitchen at nine in the morning, an open ring box in hand.

“What the f-”

Harry stopped him before he could finish, needing to get these words out, to say what he had kept inside for so long, trying to ignore how this was nothing like he had planned, and yet exactly what he had wanted. “Eggsy. Dear, sweet Eggsy. I know this is probably not how you pictured this; it’s certainly not how I planned this, but … I love you. You are the _best_ thing to ever happen to me and every moment of my existence has been better with you in it. Somehow, improbably, _incredibly_ you saw an old, broken man and found something to love. I do not know how someone like me ever got so lucky as to deserve someone as _amazing_ as you but if you give me this chance, I will spend the rest of my days striving to be worthy of you. So, with that said, and my heart figuratively and somewhat literally in your hands, will you-”

Now it was Eggsy’s turn to interrupt, dropping to his knees and cupping Harry’s face in his hands, lips crashing together with a force that could shake the universe, a kiss so deep and longing that it left them both breathless and panting, foreheads pressed together as they tried to steady their breathing.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” 

_“Fuck yes,”_ Eggsy said, and Harry could swear he saw tears brimming in those gorgeous emerald eyes. “Now are ya gonna put the ring on me or am I gonna hafta do that myself?”  
Harry smiled and slid the band onto Eggsy’s left hand. He admired the ring for a moment, then smirked at Harry. “Thank you, _fiance,”_ he said, drawing out the syllables, testing how the word felt in his mouth. “Although I think I’ll stick with Unwin-Hart, if that’s cool with you.”

“Darling, as long as I get to call you my husband, your name can be whatever the fuck you want it to be,” he said, pulling Eggsy to him to engage him in another kiss. “Now,” he continued as soon as their lips parted, “What’s say we celebrate our engagement properly?” He trailed one hand down to the front of Eggsy’s pyjamas, stroking the length of his hardened cock through the thin fabric, eliciting a _delicious_ moan from the younger man.

Eggsy regarded him with a look that was the personification of lust. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

~~~~

They were a tangle of limbs and sheets, Eggsy’s head resting on Harry’s chest, both of them sweaty and sex-sated and absolutely, disgustingly, gloriously _happy._ Harry carded his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, watching the other man inspect the ring on his finger, moving his hand slightly to let the ring catch the sunlight and bathe the two of them in the resulting shower of golden light.

Harry tilted his head slightly, attention suddenly caught by a peculiar smell. “Eggsy?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you turn off the stove?”

Eggsy jolted upright just as the smoke alarm began to scream.

_“Shit!”_


End file.
